Devilman (comic)/Issue One
Transcript What appears to be the planet Earth is shown floating in space. However, there is no moon. *'???: '''In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth. And the earth was without form, and void; darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters. And God said, "let there be light!" A massive glowing explosion of light erupts from the Earth. *'???:' And there was light. Explosions begin bursting all over the planet. *'???: And God saw the light, and it was good. It cuts to a blonde man reading the bible to a small group of Japanese children. *'''Man: And God divided the light from the darkness. A teenage boy and girl are shown looking at the man through a window. *'Boy:' Your dad still reads the bible to kids? *'Girl: '''Uh... yeah? I mean, I don't see why he'd just stop randomly. *'Boy:' Well, I'm just saying, it's kinda weird how much he cares about that book. *'Girl:' That's 'cause you're Japanese, Akira! Christianity isn't that big to you guys. *'Akira:' Do you believe in that stuff, Miki? *'Miki:' Um... yeah, I think I do. *'Akira:' Hm. *'Miki: What? *'''Akira: I didn't say anything. He smugly smiles at her and takes a sip from his soda. Miki looks and him and pouts before repeatedly slapping his arm. *'Akira:' If you're trying to hurt me, you're really not doing a good job of it! heh. *'Miki: '''You're really annoying sometimes, you know that? *'Akira:' I do. It's pretty funny. Miki suddenly stops walking. *'Akira:' What? He looks ahead and sees a small group of teens in an alleyway. *'Miki:' Going through the alley is the closest way to my house but... *'Akira: If you're afraid, we can take the long way around. *'''Miki: No, no. It's fine... I'll, um... I'll just keep my head down. They begin to walk through the alleyway, Akira putting his hand on Miki's shoulder while Miki herself stares at the ground. One of the teens in the alleyway looks at the two confused. *'Teen in Cap:' Hey, you, girl. Miki freezes up. The teen walks over to her and stares at her. *'Teen in Cap:' Why do you look... weird? *'Miki:' Uh... what...? *'Teen in Cap:' Your eyes look crazy. And your hair's, like... blonde but not blonde? you look weird, man! *'Miki:' Well, um... I'm actually... see... I... um... *'Akira:' She's mixed-race. That's what she's trying to say. *'Teen in Cap: '''Wait, what? no fuckin' way! that's nuts! The teen tries to touch Miki's hair but she flinches and is pulled back by Akira. The teen looks up at Akira, who is clearly very afraid but trying to hide it. *'Teen in Cap:' What? what's wrong? *'Akira:' She... she doesn't want you to touch her. *'Teen in Cap:' What? ha! what do you think I'm going to do, grope her? I just wanna touch her hair, man! *'Akira:' She's clearly... she's clearly uncomfortable! leave her alone! One of the other teens stands up. *'Short Teen: Why do you look like you're about to cry? haha! what the hell, man? *'''Miki: Please don't make fun of him... *'Teen in Sunglasses:' Yeah, don't make fun of him, you'll make the lady cry! haha! The last of the teens comes up behind Miki and flips her hair, causing her to scream and grab Akira in fear. *'Teen in Coat:' See, that wasn't so bad, was it? Akira punches the teen who touched Miki's hair. Everyone looks shocked at this, including Akira himself. The teen in the cap pushes Miki away and grabs Akira. *'Teen in Cap: '''Alright, you listen here you piece of shit, I-- A loud gunshot is heard. Everyone ducks and turns around, seeing a man with pale blonde hair pointing a smoking gun at the sky. A bullet falls and lands behind him as he points the gun towards the teens. *'Mysterious Man:' Step away from my friend. The teens all scatter and the man puts his gun away. He then walks over to Akira and Miki, helping Miki up. *'Mysterious Man:' Sorry if I scared either of you at all, I just couldn't think of a better way to make them all leave. *'Miki:' It... it's okay, I guess. Thanks for helping us anyway... you said you were Akira's friend, right? *'Mysterious Man:' That's correct. *'Miki:' Is that true, Akira? *'Mysterious Man:' Of course it's true, we've known each other since we were kids! right, Akira? *'Akira:' Um... sorry, but if we do know each other then I don't remember. *'Mysterious Man:' Does the war to end all wars ring a bell? Akira squints and has a sudden look of awe spread across his face. *'Akira: Ryo! *'''Ryo: In the flesh! *'Akira:' Oh my god, how could I forget you? *'Ryo:' I know. I'm rather disappointed, truth be told. Heh heh! The two hug. Miki taps Akira on the back. *'Miki:' Sorry Akira, but who is this? *'Akira: '''Oh, right, sorry Miki. This is my best friend Ryo Asuka! he's a genius. Been a scientist since he was fourteen! *'Ryo:' Oh, come now, "genius" is a strong term... but yes, I suppose I am a genius! *'Miki:' Oh. Well, it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Asuka! Miki reaches out for a handshake. *'Ryo:' Please, Ryo's fine. Ryo grabs Miki's hand and pulls her in for a hug. After a brief moment of shock, Miki hugs back. *'Miki:' ...You smell nice. *'Ryo:' Thank you, I use cherry-scented perfume! Akira breaks up the hug. *'Akira:' Okay, that's enough of that! *'Ryo: You're right, I should get to the main point. Akira, I'm here for you. *'''Akira: What? *'Ryo:' I'm not really supposed to talk about it in front of other people though. *'Akira:' Miki's trustworthy. She's-- *'Ryo:' I'm sure that she is, but I can't take even the smallest of risks that this could get out. So please, Akira... can you come with me? *'Akira:' Can we do this later? I have to take Miki back home. *'Ryo:' As you wish. Akira and Miki walk off, Ryo watching them intensely as they do. *'Miki:' He's kind of weird. *'Akira:' He wasn't always. I don't know what happened... Later that night, Akira steps out of a house, Miki waving goodbye at him as he does. *'Akira:' Bye Miki! Akira closes the door and looks forward, revealing Ryo waiting for him with a fancy-looking white car. *'Ryo:' You live with her? *'Akira:' And her parents. My mom and dad are somewhere in America right now. *'Ryo:' I see... Akira gets in the car and Ryo begins driving off. *'Akira:' So what is this all about anyway? *'Ryo:' Have you heard of devils? *'Akira:' Um... yeah, why? *'Ryo:' My mentor and I were studying the existence of devils in Africa. He was near a breakthrough and was about to discover the truth. The next morning though, I found him... deformed. *'Akira:' Deformed? *'Ryo:' His body had twisted and warped itself in ways no normal human could. He seemed hostile but, right before he attacked me, he started a fire and leaped into it, killing himself. *'Akira:' Oh god... *'Ryo: '''I found his book on demonic research. He had theorized that devils had the ability to meld themselves with other living beings. I'd like to test this theory, but I need an assistant in case it goes wrong. That's why you're here. There's a brief moment of silence. *'Ryo:' So, I was wondering. You and that Miki girl, are you dating? *'Akira:' W-what? no! *'Ryo:' Do you want to date her? Akira says nothing. *'Ryo:' Your silence spoke wonders there. The car stops. *'Ryo:' We're here. The two get out of the car, revealing they've stopped in front of a regular apartment building. They walk over to a door on the side of the building and Ryo knocks a few times. Akira seems very confused. *'Ryo:' Don't let the outside fool you. Looks can be deceiving. The door opens and the two enter, walking down a flight of stairs until they reach the bottom, revealing a massive rave. *'Akira:' ...What the hell is going on? *'Ryo:' Devils are attracted to places full of sin. Try to fit in as best you can. Two shirtless girls walk up to Ryo and wrap their arms around him. *'Girl #1:' Yo, what up guy? *'Girl #2:' What brings you to a place like this? *'Ryo:' Oh, I'm a scientist. *'Girl #1:' Damn, that's awesome! you, like, famous or some shit? *'Ryo:' You could say that. The girls talk Ryo off. Ryo turns to Akira before they do. *'Ryo:' Remember! act natural! Akira waves goodbye to Ryo. He then stands completely still and looks around at all the people having sex and doing drugs. He doesn't participate in any of it. One girl runs over to him. *'Blue-Haired Girl:' Heya! *'Akira:' Um, hello. *'Blue-Haired Girl: You alright, guy? you look like you're going crazy. *'''Akira: That's... because I'm going crazy. I'm really only here for a friend. *'Blue-Haired Girl:' Hm... you want me to help you have a good time? *'Akira:' Uh... *'Blue-Haired Girl: '''Open your mouth. Akira does so and the girl sticks out her tongue, revealing she has a patch on it, and begins kissing Akira. Akira falls back slightly from but catches himself on a table behind him. The girl pulls back and slides herself down his body, biting the zipper on Akira's jeans and unzipping his pants with her teeth. *'Akira:' Wait, no! Akira grabs the girl's head to stop her. *'Blue-Haired Girl: What's the matter? *'''Akira: I, um... I've never really had sex before so this is sort of-- *'Blue-Haired Girl:' It's a BJ, not sex. Calm down, dude. *'Akira:' Also, I'm almost positive that patch was LSD or something so I'm kinda freaking out right now too! *'Blue-Haired Girl:' Oh, come on dumbass, don't be a pussy! *'Akira:' No, it's just that-- The girl begins kissing him again. It cuts to Ryo, who is across the room with the two girls from earlier. One puts the same patch in her mouth and starts kissing him while the other kisses his neck. Ryo pulls away from the kiss and stops the other girl by pushing her and making her fall back on the couch. Ryo starts looking around the room. *'Girl #1:' What'cha lookin for, baby? *'Ryo:' Why isn't it happening? *'Girl #2:' What? *'Ryo: '''Is this place not bad enough? are the degenerates not sinning enough? *'Girl #1:' Degenerates?! uh, rude! *'Ryo:' What's the worst sin someone could possibly commit? the absolute worst? *'Girl #2:' Uh... guy? *'Ryo:' "Now Cain said to his brother Abel, Let’s go out to the field. While they were in the field, Cain attacked his brother Abel and killed him..." *'Girl #1:' Dude, you okay? Back with Akira, he and the girl are still making out, though the two are now lying on top of a table with her on top of him. She pulls back and quickly takes her shirt off but Akira stops her as she's unbuckling her bra. *'Akira: Wait, stop! no! *'Blue-Haired Girl: '''Oh, come the fuck on! you're high as a fucking kite right now, how the fuck do you still not want to fuck?! *'Akira: I... I'm... see... I've waited for so long that, you know, it might as well be with someone special, right? *'Blue-Haired Girl:' Oh, trust me, I'll make your first time real special... She begins taking off her shorts. *'Akira:' No, that's not what I meant! you know for a fact that's not what I meant! stop! The girl gets ready to pull down Akira's jeans but a loud bang is heard and Akira covers his ears and closes his eyes. When he opens them, the girl has a bullet hole in her head. She slumps on top of him, dead. Akira looks around with blurred vision and sees what appears to be Ryo gunning down random people in the rave. *'Akira:' ...Ryo...? Ryo continues his rampage until he runs out of bullets, at which point he grabs a bottle of vodka and smashes it, using it to cut people's throats and plunging it into one man's eye when he's done. The ravers attempt to escape, but when they open the door they all freeze up. *'Raver: '''Oh... oh my god... Several dog-like heads with extending necks burst out and begin devouring people. One girl, half-eaten, attempts to crawl away but is picked up by a large half-woman half-bird monster and is completely torn apart by two of them fighting over her corpse. Akira is covered in blood by the woman's torn up body and runs over to Ryo. *'Akira:' Ryo, what the hell are these things?! *'Ryo:' Devils, Akira. They're devils. A large grin spreads across Ryo's face as he stares at the chaos unfolding around him. Five large devils are shown rampaging through the rave, tearing apart and crushing the bodies of several people. Ryo turns around and begins running as a large bull-like devil begins charging towards him and Akira. *'Akira:' Oh dear god! The bull chases after Akira, who runs as fast as he can with tears in his eyes. Sadly, he hits a dead end and the bull charges towards and impales him. The bull pulls back, Akira dropping to the ground bleeding from a massive hole in his stomach and back. *'Akira (narration):' What's happening...? am I dying...? Ryo... why would he do this?! why?! that bastard... we were friends, why would he do this to me! his fault... it's all his fault... it's all his fault that I'm going to die alone! I'm going to die, no one will remember me, and I'll... I'll... The bull begins stepping on Akira's head, ready to crush his skull. Akira sees flashes of Miki in his mind. He remembers all of the good moments he's had with her throughout his life. However, it then switches to Ryo. Instead of remembering moments, all Akira pictures is Ryo's face and grows angrier and angrier. *'Akira (narration):' I won't die today... He lets out a powerful scream as a massive amount of fire appears around him, burning the bull to death. The other four devils all turn and see Akira, who has red marks all over his face, standing on top of the charred corpse of the devil bull. *'Akira:' Tell me... Akira's skin slowly turns green and horn-like protrusions burst from his head. *'Akira:' Who wants to be first...? The devils leap towards him and Akira begins ripping them apart. Blood sprays all over the room, with a massive chunk of it splattering over Ryo, who stares in shock and awe at Akira. *'Ryo (narration):' I don't believe it... yet I'm seeing it with my own eyes... Akira, you've become... no, not a devil... you're something more... Akira stands in the middle of the burning room filled with corpses on top of the dead devils, gasping with exhaustion. *'Ryo (narration): '''Devilman... Akira screams at the top of his lungs as the fire around him spreads and engulfs him. Category:Comics Category:Issues